Stewie's Mission
by MysticalChangingEgg
Summary: This fic is about stewie and osama binladen, they work together as they try to take over Japan but stewie wanted to be the only ruler and so he took action.


Stewie's mission By MysticalChangingEgg  
  
This is my first fanfiction and I would like you to review it so I can know what to do to make it better.

"Time for kindergarten stewie!"Said Lois as she looked scarcely at the clock.Stewie suddenly came flying down the stairs in a wierd fashion, he was sort of falling down the stairs."Lois I dont need to go to pre-school!I know your plot!School just keeps children away from their parents!"Stewie said determinely.Then Lois looked at stewie and says to him,"Of course not sweetie pre-school just helps you get ready for regular school."Stewie then stared at Lois and says to her in a sacrcastic voice,"Ssurre, but when you plan to take over the world count me in!".Lois looks at Peter and sees him hitting his head against the wall of the hallway and then she just turns her head over to Brian and hes just sitting there drinking and she then thinks to herself,"What would happen if I was to leave?".Then she slowly walks out the door and yells,"Bye everyone Ill be right back i just have to drop off Stewie!.Then she picks up Stewie and puts him in the car seat and buckles it.Then she turns around and starts to drive to Stewie's pre-school.Suddenly stewie pushes the buckle open and says to Lois,"Um Lois?Can you pull over?I have to see something and um I cant see it when we are moving".Lois turns to Stewie and says,"Sure I dont mind" and then she pulls over.Stewie then jumps out of the car and leaves a recorder and he walks to the airport.As Lois says to stewie without turning around,"Are you ready to go Stewie?"and the voice recorder said,"Of course mother I have no need to stay here"in a robotic voice."Okay then lets go".

When stewie arrived at the airport he asked the lady,"One ticket to japan!".The lady at the desk answered to him,"Okay sir are you charging or paying cash?".Stewie looks at her and says,"Excuse me are you proclaming that the future ruler must pay for his ticket?!?!?!"the deskie says to stewie a minuete after"Yes everyone must pay for their ticket sir,if you dont pay you dont get a ticket".Stewie then ran around and yelled to everyone"Who is willing to pay for my trip to japan!?!?!?!?If you pay for it you will be a ruler of my court when I rule the world!"and to his exspectance someone came along and said to stewie,"Illl pay for your ticket"and then he hands money over to stewie",stewie looks at him mysteriously and says to the skinny and skrawny person,"You look....like you want an order in my court...and um I" all of a sudden stewie stopped talking and said to the guy after a few minuetes of staring at eachother,"Whats your name?".The guy then look around as if it was to be a secret and then he whispers to stewie,"None is starring at us now right?"stewie nods not seeing anyone look and says to the guy,"ANYTIME NOW!".Then the man says to him in a quiet whisper,"My name is Osama Binladen and I have a thing for taking over america but japan will do".Stewie then nudged binladen and says to him,"Do you have a secret jet like in the news?"Binladen looks at stewie as if he was an idiot in which he was and says,"of course I do, a terrorist like me HAS to have a private jet otherwise it ruins the whole point.Secretly I only became a terrorist because I wanted a private jet."then he laughs hidingly having a cool jet to go places in.Stewie smiles at binladen in a ebil way and says to him,"Lets go take over the world!!!" in a determined way.  
  
When lois arivved at stewies pre-school she said to him,"Off you go stewie, I'll pick you up at 1:00 like always" when stewie placed the recorder in the car he timed it exactly so when she said,"bye" the recorder said back to her still in a robotic voice,"Yes mother I will see you at one o'clock like always, bye".Lois had a feeling something was wrong but she decided to wait until stewie came out of pre-school to ask, Lois then opened the door for stewie and when she thought stewie had left she said to herself,"Okay now stewie is at school, Peter should already be at work and the other kids should still be home" and with this being said she went back to her house still not knowing stewie was never there with her since this morning.On her way back to her home she saw something wierd, she saw maybe about 10 people laying on the ground and when she blinked they were floating.She had no clue what to think so she just drove back to her house.After she had parked her car she went inside her house and saw every member of her family except stewie floating in the air, she didnt care at all because they were safe so she went upstairs to take a rest.She slept and she slept and she didnt wake up for hours.  
  
Meanwhile, Stewie and Binladen had already reached Japan and they had made thier base of destruction and by the time they were done they had an army of powerful troops that were waiting to take over the rest of the population in Japan(they had already killed most of the people of Japan).Stewie grabbed his metal black helmet and stuck it on his head, then he looked at binladen and starred at his raggedy beird and his throwover clothes and said to him,"To be a ruler you must look like one!" then he grabbed out a pair of tiny clothes from his backpack and says to him once more,"Here this maybe small but too bad".Binladen put on the clothes barely fitting in them, he couldnt breathe.Binladen suddenly turned purple and then blue and then suddenly he fell onto the floor having died.Stewie starred at him and said,"YES! My plan has been completed!".Then he takes out a clipboard from his backpack and reads it going down, he then checks off Kill Binladen somehow and pushes his finger down one row and reads it.Its says,"Dont kill binladen until you get him to give you rights over his jet." then stewie says out loud,"DAMN I though I organized these!....guess not".Stewie takes out a recorder and puts a voice on it that sounds nothing like binladens and keeps it for emergancys, then stewie put on his armor plate.Then he crosses his arms having not read the next line on his checklist that said,"Dont kill binladen use him as bait!".Then Stewie smacked his head having knocked him unconsious......

Will we ever find out if stewie took over the world? Will we ever know if Lois's family is part of stewies plot for revenge?And Will we find out if Lois will ever wake up? See chapter 2 to find out!(Chapter two is under construction)  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfiction and please review it and remember if I get at least five reviews I will finish the next part of it.


End file.
